


Proposition

by BedazzledDiana



Series: Pidge and Hunk [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Pidge proposes a proposition for her two favorite gay boys.





	Proposition

Pidge sighed from her spot on the doorway. She crossed her arms and watched her husband. Her heartache a little for what she was about to tell him. Taking a deep breath, she uncrossed her arms and walked over to Hunk. “Hey, baby.” She greeted, kissing his cheek.

Hunk looked up from his papers and smiled at her. “Hey.” He greeted back. Pidge grabbed Hunk’s and rested her face against his shoulder. “Everything alright?” Hunk asked. Pidge shook her head. “What’s wrong?” She moved her head off of Hunk’s shoulder.

“I wanna have Lance and Keith’s baby.”

Hunk’s eyes grew wide and he shook his head. “Excuse me, what?” He asked. Pidge took another deep breath.

“Okay, no. I don’t mean, like, I wanna have their baby over yours, it’s just-they were talking about getting a surrogate since Keith doesn’t wanna carry a child and Lance doesn’t feel comfortable with adoption, and, you know, they’re my friends and I love them.” She defended herself, a frown on her face.

Hunk sighed and looked at the ground. He licked his lips. “Katie, what about us? You and I wanted to have kids ASAP.” He asked, grabbing her hand. PIdge nodded.

“I know. I know, but you and I have all the time in the world and Lance and Keith don’t. Nine months. That’s it. Then you and I can work on our family.” Hunk nodded his head and gave Pidge’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned about dating and marrying you it’s: if you set your mind to something, there’s no going back. So… I’m on board.” He answered. Pidge smiled and pulled her husband into a hug.

“I love you so much! Now I just have to ask Keith and Lance.” She pulled away, smiling. Hunk raised an eyebrow. “What? I didn’t wanna get their hopes up in case you didn’t agree with it.” He shook his head. Pidge pulled out her phone and pressed Keith’s name. The phone rang for a couple seconds before a voice picked up.

 _“Yes?”_ The voice panted. Pidge raised an eyebrow before she scowled.

“Is Lance there?”

_“Yeah. Why?”_

“Can you guys come over to our house ASAP?”

_“Um… we’re kinda in the middle of-”_

“Sex? Yeah, I know. I can hear your voice. It’s important okay.”

Pidge heard Keith sigh in annoyance. _“Fine. Fine, we’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.”_ Pidge heard some wrestling.

 _“Twenty minutes.”_ Lance corrected. Pidge put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. _“That good?”_ He asked, taking a deep breath when Pidge answered with a ‘yes’. Both said goodbye before Pidge hung up. She placed her phone in her pocket and looked at Hunk, who was back to flipping through papers.

“Good conversation, I presume?” He joked, causing his wife to swat him with her hand. The duo laughed at each other. Hunk sat his papers down again and turned to Pidge. “You know this is gonna be a lot of work, right? I mean, you’re gonna have to eat a lot more, and a lot healthier! You can’t drink caffeine for nine months. I mean, baby, this is a nine month commitment.” Pidge stared at the wall with  solemn expression. “Katie?” She turned her attention back to Hunk. “You know that, right?” She nodded and grabbed his left hand. She held it up and inspected the ring on his ring finger.

“ ‘We have faced so many battles together, fighting the Galra, saving Earth, fighting Lotor. Yet, for some reason, I think the toughest battle I will ever fight will be with you. Because I know there will be days when we will fight, when we will anger one another, when we will believe we are better off without each other, but I will always come back to you. You make me happy and I will love you even in the moments most may chose to not love someone anymore. So, let’s argue, and fight, and complain because everytime we go back to one another, our love gets stronger.’ “ She recited half of her wedding vows, a nervous habit she started doing when it was just her and Hunk. “I wanna do this for my friends because it means I can give them something no one else can.” Hunk nodded and wrapped his arms around his wife.

“I love you, my darling, beautiful wife.” He replied, kissing her forehead. Pidge shoved her face into his chest and hugged him tightly.

The two of them stayed like this, in silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Louding knocking startled them a few minutes later. Pidge stood up and raced to the door she smiled at Lance and Keith. “Hey!” She greeted, excitedly, causing the duo in front of her to scrunch their eyebrows together in confusion. “Come in! I have a proposition for you.” She ushered the boys inside and to the living room, where Hunk stood.

“Hunk!” Lance yelled, enveloping his friend into a tight hug. “How’ve you been, man?” They both let go and sat on the couch.

“I’ve been good, but, dude, Pidge has something really, really important she wants to tell you guys.” He replied has Pidge and Keith sat beside their husbands.

Lance looked over at the italian. “Wow. It must be important.” He muttered. Pidge nodded.

“Um, so, Keith remember when you told me that you and Lance were looking for a surrogate?” Keith nodded. “I found you, if you’re willing to use her.” Lance and Keith shared a look before smiling at Pidge.

“Who is she?” Keith asked. Pidge and Hunk looked at each other before smiling.

“Me!”

“You?” Lance questioned. “You-you wanna be our surrogate?” He asked, looking from Pidge to Hunk back to Pidge.

“Um, yeah.”

Keith looked Hunk up and down. “How does your husband feel about this?” He asked,

Hunk laughed. “My opinion doesn’t really matter, considering when Katie sets her mind to something, she usually does it.” He licked his lips. “But I do want her to do what she feels comfortable doing. I’m here to support her.”

“Maybe I should've married you instead of Lance.” Keith muttered, scratching his chin, earning a shove from Lance. The group laughed. “No, but you really wanna do this, Pidge?” He asked, grabbing her hand.

Pidge nodded her head. “Yeah, I really wanna do this.” She answered, squeezing Keith’s hand. Keith smiled and stood up, pulling Pidge with him. He pulled her into a tight embrace,

“Thank you.” He whispered into her ear, a few tears slipping down his face. “When can you make a doctor’s apartment?”

Pidge thought for a moment. “Hmm. Let me call my Gynaecologist now.” She answered, pulling out her phone. “Hello, this is Katie Holt-Garrett. My Gynaecologist is Maria Timberly.” Silence filled the room.

 _“Katie! I wasn’t expecting a call from you! What can I help you with, darling?”_ A sweet voice answered. Pidge looked around the room.

“Um, well, I’m looking to be a Surrogate for my two gay friends and was wondering when I could make an appointment.” She answered, feeling a bit awkward.

Maria chuckled a little. _“Well, I have room tomorrow between three and four.”_

Pidge removed the phone from her mouth. “Between three and four tomorrow.” She told Lance and Keith, who shared a look.

“3:30 should work just fine.” Lance answered. Pidge nodded and put the phone up to her ear. “3:30 works just fine.” She answered.

 _“Great.”_ Maria replied. _“You can come then. Bring at least one of the fathers’. I can have one of the them transfer their sperm into a cup and then the OB here can artificially inseminate you, okay?”_ Pidge nodded.

“Okay. See tomorrow. Bye.”

 _“Bye.”_ She hung up the phone and looked at the boys in front of her.

“We have an appointment for tomorrow at 3:30. Now, who’s sperm are we using?” She asked. Lance and Keith shared a look before all three boys pointed at Keith. “Okay, I’m down with that. Meet us at the hospital tomorrow, okay?” Lance and Keith nodded. The group talked for a few more minutes before Lance and Keith left. Pidge and Hunk got themselves ready for bed and laid in there, holding each other.

“You know, I’m actually really happy that you’re doing this, Katie.” Hunk muttered into her hair. Pidge trailed her hand up and down his arm.

“Yeah, same. I’m making my two best friends happy and although this is all rushed, I’m happy.” She smiled and yawned. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

The next day, Hunk and Pidge spent getting ready for the doctor. They arrived at the hospital and met with Lance and Keith. The group waited in the waiting room. Lance playing on his phone, Hunk reading a magazine, Pidge and Keith chatting back and forth.

“Katie Holt-Garrett.” A nurse called. The four of them stood up and followed the nurse into a small room. The nurse reached into a cabinet and pulled a gown out for Pidge. Her and the three boys walked out of the room and then walked back in when she was done changing. “So, I’m nurse Betty. I’m mostly here to collect sperm from the father, which is…” Keith raised his hand, “great. You’re gonna go into the bathroom and,” she reached into a cabinet and pulled out a cup, “you’re gonna put your specimen in this cup and bring it back to me, okay?” Keith nodded, slowly. Betty handed the cup to Keith and the duo left the room. Pidge sat on the bed and sighed.

“You sure about this, Pidgeon?” Lance asked, placing a reassuring arm on her shoulder. “Once Keith’s… specimen is in you, there’s no going back.” Pidge glared at Lance.

“I know, Lance, but-”

“And doesn’t this also feel rushed?”

“Lance!”

Lance took his hand off of Pidge’s shoulder and took a few steps back. The door opened and two black women walked in.

“Hello.” One greeted, sitting in the swivel chair. “How are we doing today?” She asked. Lance stared at them. “Oh! Hi, I’m Doctor Maria and this is Doctor Kathy.” She introduced.

“Hello.” Kathy greeted.

Maria scooted her swivel chair and patted the stirrups. Pidge put her legs in them and Doctor Kathy covered her with a blanket. Maria inspected her. “Everything looks good.” The door opened and Nurse Betty walked in with the cup. “Is this the sperm we’ll be using?” Betty nodded. “Okay. Here you go Doctor Kathy.”

“Where’s Keith?” Lance asked, when Kathy and Maria switched positions.

Betty opened the door for Maria to leave and Keith walked in. Maria walked out the door and closed has she left. “Was just,” he shuddered, “cleaning up.” Lance raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. Betty handed Kathy a speculum. Kathy inserted it into Pidge, causing the young girl to groan in pain.

“Sorry, should’ve warned you that would hurt.” She apologized. “But here’s the easy part. Syringe, please.” Betty handed her a syringe. “Okay,” she started, inserting the syringe into the cup and pulling up, “this may feel a little funny and weird, but it’s the easiest part.” She inserted the syringe into Pidge and pushed. Pidge shivered at the feeling. Kathy pulled the syringe and speculum out. “All done.” She stated, pulling off her gloves. Pidge looked up.

“Really?”

“Yep. We won’t know anything for two weeks, but make a follow up appointment for two weeks and we’ll perform a pregnancy test on you, okay?” Pidge nodded.

Lance looked at Keith. “We have to wait two weeks?” He asked. Hunk sighed and looked and him.

“It’s fine, Lance. Two weeks will go by quickly.” It didn’t.

Instead, those two weeks were filled with worriment and talking. Lance and Keith spent everyday with Pidge and Hunk talking until the faithful day came.

Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk sat in the room waiting for her pregnancy test to come back. Pidge looked at the boys. “What if it comes back negative?” She asked. Hunk sighed and grabbed his wife’s hand.

“We try again.” Lance offered. Keith nodded and rest his hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “And if you don’t get pregnant again, we’ll look for another Surrogate, okay?” That didn’t make Pidge feel better, but she still nodded. Maria walked into the room.

“We have your results.” She smiled. “Congratulations, you’re pregnant, Katie.” Lance and Keith smiled before hugging Pidge, who had tears running down her face. Hunk stared at the three of them with a smile on his face before hugging them.

Lance and Keith pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “We’re gonna be dads.” They whispered in unison.

Pidge wiped her tears away and hugged Hunk, tightly. “I’m so happy.” She whispered into his ear. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place roughly ten years into the future, but I don't know if I'll ever talk about their ages so feel free to think they're as old as you want!


End file.
